Eternal Axis Order-Eris Order War of heaven
"Make no mistake. This is but an armstice, not a peace. There can never be truly peace as long a single Eris Cultist is alive. Do not forget this." ~High Priestess Zesta during the peace conference on the Fortress of Faith Generel information The eternal war between between the Axis and Eris Order dates back millenia, to the beginning of the Axis Order and the conflict between Aqua and Eris themselves. Ever since both empires first came into contact with each other they have been caught in neverending war, only occasionally interupted by armstices when faced with multiple threats at once. It is an unimaginable war of attririon, with fighting mostly beeing reduced to the bloody corridor. Bloody Corridor The war almost entirely takes place in a small corridor, named the bloody corridor. Only few places in the galaxy have seen more bloodshet. The corridor is blocked at both ends by fortress worlds of the opposing empires, should the enemy attack. Stronghold of Tears The Stronghold of Tears, a habitable planet in the Hermarga System, often nicknamed Purgatory by soldiers, is the main setting the war takes place in. For almost three centuries millions among millions of soldiers from both empires died here, trying to seize control of the world. The stronghold of Tears gurantees control over the Bloody Corridor and enables the owner to launch an invasion into the opposing Order. The war has turned it almost unihabitable. There are also other planets in the Purgatory system which have been turned into battlegrounds, Hangars, Supply Stations or surface to space artillery ranges. To be short, a complete clusterfuck. Due to an abundance of gravity wells and space distorters situated on the stronghold of tears, entrance via hyperlane is only possible when the planet is on the other side of the system, which opens a 3 month window for the waring empires to use FTL travel. Because of this, ownership of the system often used to change depending on what time of year it was. That left the two Orders with 3 months to reinforce their ground troops until they had to retreat or risk being trapped and wait for the arrival of the enemy fleet in 9 months (The stronghold takes 24 months for a full rotation around the purgatory system), meaning that their forces can be reinforced only after 21 months. Alternativly fleets can chose to travel to the system using sublight speed, which would take 13 and 15 months for Axis and Eris Order respectivly, but was reduced to 7 and 8 monhs during the end of the war. Timeline of the War 2226- First contact is made between the two science vessels "AOS Destiny" and "EOS Frontier Spirit" 2227- The two empires realize who they are up against, immediate beginn of hostilities 2228- First battle in the bloody corridor between the 1st Crusade Fleet "Eternal Judgement" and the "Fleet of Eris benevolence" . Axis Order has to retreat due to being weakend from their war with the Bench Press Empire. 2227- Eris Order beginns to transform the "Stronghold of Tears" into a military stronghold, Axis Order establishes the "Fortress of Faith" at their end of the bloody corridor as defensive line and starting point for new invasions. 2228-35- 1st great eastern arms race. 2nd-4th Crusade Fleet created, as well as the "Grand Armada of Eris" 2236- Eris Order finishes costruction of the "Citadel of Eternity" in the Purgatory system, gains controll of 2/3 of the corridor. 2238- Despite the Citadel, General Marco Mendez and Vice-Admiral Ichikya Hayashi launch an attack on the Stronghold of Tears and establish an Axis Order base. Beginning of the century long groundbattle. 2238-2243 Several Axis Order attacks are launched to take out the Citadel, all of wich end in failure. 2244- Admiral Ichika Hayashi launches a surprise attack on the citadel, infiltraiting it and conquering around 3/4 of the station. Due to the Eris Order gravity well they have to wait 18 more months for reinforcements and have to prepell an entire Eris Order invasion fleet. 2249- The 2nd and 5th Crusade Fleets arrive in the Puragory system after a 13 months long journey through deep space. With reduced firepower, shielding and manpower to make place for the extra fuel victory is all but guranteed against the "Grand Armada of Eris". During the fierce fighting the Citadel is destroyed, with Admiral Hayashi beeing able to escape. Eris Order retreats after failing to achieve their innitial goal to recapture the citadel. Both sides suffer heavy losses. 2250- Exhausted from the battles, Axis and Eris Order agree to a armstice to replenish their fighting strenght. Despite offical peace, skirmishes on the Stronghold of Tears continue. Contrary to common etiquette the peace conference isn´t held on one of the capital worlds but on the Axis Order world Fortress of Faith, due to the vow of the Axis Order to never let a single Eris Cultist past this Point. In the following years a small amount of Eris traders was allowed to trade on the Fortress, but it was strictly forbidden to venture deeper into Axis territory. At least 6 greedy merchant vessels were destroyed due to this. 2267- "Eris Chosen", known to the Axis Order as the Ghost of Hermarga XI, Overpowers the 3rd Crussade Fleet and attacks the Fortress of Faith. 2267- The Fortress of Faith is devastated by indiscriminate orbital bombardement but manages to defend the FTL gravity well, blocking the Eris Fleet from giong deeper into Axis territory 2268- The 2nd and 4th Crussade fleet are defeated by the Ghost, but he retreats to purgatory due to heavy losses.